zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
ReDead
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are zombie-like creatures with a highly emaciated, humanoid appearance. They can be found in dark and distant locations such as underground caverns and inside graves. Many people argue that these creatures are the most frightening enemies in the Legend of Zelda series, competing against Wallmasters, Floormasters, Dead Hands, and Gibdos. ReDeads attack by stunning their prey with their gaze. They can also let out blood-curdling screams to both terrify and stun their unfortunate victim. Once the victim is stunned, they will advance upon it, attach themselves, and suck out its life force. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ReDeads are most commonly found in dark, seemingly desolate areas such as caverns and graves. They latch onto Link and bite his head, a possible allusion to the belief that zombies eat brains. Their piercing screams will stun Link where he stands, even if he is in midair at the time. Inside the Royal Family's Tomb, Link must avoid the ReDeads in order to reach the tomb door where the "Sun's Song" is engraved. This song can be played near ReDeads in order to stun them for a set period of time, which is by far the safest way to combat ReDeads. Interestingly, if Link kills a ReDead, other ReDeads in the area will walk over and mourn their fallen brethren. The ReDeads in Hyrule Castle Town when Link is an adult do not freeze Link on sight, although they still let out their piercing shriek. This is due to the camera movement, which remains in a static position while in the marketplace. ReDeads are most abundant within the Shadow Temple; in Master Quest, there is one ReDead in the Forest Temple. Many more are in the Shadow Temple, and they appear, along with Gibdos, in the Spirit Barrier room of Ganon's Castle. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] ReDeads are identical in appearance to their ''Ocarina of Time counterparts. ReDeads appear to a lesser extent in Majora's Mask than their Ocarina of Time counterparts, appearing within only the Ancient Castle of Ikana and Stone Tower. If Link wears the Captain's Hat, Gibdo Mask or Garo's Mask, ReDeads will start dancing, making them easy targets for Link to kill, as they do not harm Link while dancing and will also yield large amounts of Rupees as rewards. They are killed instantly if they are struck by a beam of light reflected off the Mirror Shield. Also, if Link burns the bandages on a Gibdo with the use of fire, a ReDead will be revealed to be underneath the bandaging. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The appearance of ReDeads are different than their Ocarina of Time counterparts. They are teal-skinned, voodoo-esque zombie creatures with recessed eyes and elongated, hoop-bearing earlobes. Like their predecessors, they scream and paralyze Link on sight. Unlike previous generations, however, their shriek is louder and more dramatic. When they catch sight of Link, their jaws and arms stretch downward while their eyes bulge and turn red, creating a terrifying visage. ReDeads will bring fallen ReDeads back to life if they are lured toward one of them. They are found in the Earth Temple, Ganon's Tower, the Savage Labyrinth on Outset Island and the basement maze in the Cabana on the Private Oasis. ReDeads in Wind Waker lack the power to freeze Link with their screams while he performs a jump attack at them in midair. Instead, Link's move should follow through, knocking the zombie off balance and giving Link a chance to go after it with a series of sword slashes to defeat it before it can retaliate. This is best done by performing a jump attack with the Skull Hammer, as it has longer range and connects much more frequently than a sword would. It should still be attacked with a sword after it is hit by the hammer. Link can also toss bombs at the ReDeads, though it takes three to defeat them. Interestingly, if Link shoots an arrow or throws his boomerang at a distant ReDead, it will turn to stare at Link, but will not be stunned. Also, Link can L-target Redeads from a distance and hit them with the Grappling Hook to snatch large amounts of Rupees. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Redeads appear as enemies. They can be found in the Underground Maze during Adventure Mode or in Melee Mode where they will randomly appear from crates or barrels (though this is quite rare). It should be noted that they take many hits to kill in this game, and are rather rubber-like when struck. Theory The differences in appearance and habits between the two forms of ReDead (one type in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and a second type in The Wind Waker) may suggest changes in burial customs over the centuries. The ReDeads found in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask were all found buried under hills, or graveyards, and seem to be wearing carved Death Masks over their faces. The ReDeads found in The Wind Waker all have a grayish skin tone, and are very puppet like. Since these corpses were all buried below sea level, perhaps they were punished for evil doings, and forced to haunt Hyrule forever. Some suggest this theory because the islands on the Great Sea are really the mountaintops of the land of Hyrule. It is possible that ReDeads were once regular, deceased Hylians who happened to be re-animated through exposure to dark magic, or that they are, like Poes, restless spirits. Considering their numbers in the devastated Hyrule Castle Town, when Link wakes up from a seven-year slumber in Ocarina of Time, and their abundance under the Kakariko Graveyard and inside the Shadow Temple, this theory seems highly plausible. Super Smash Bros. Melee explicitly states that they are beings created of magic rather than actual undead, but the trophy descriptions contain errors fairly often, so this is not considered canon. Gallery File:ReDead Screenshot (The Wind Waker).png|A ReDead screaming at Link to paralyze him in The Wind Waker See also * Gibdo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies